Hey Arnold: tres metros sobre Hillwood
by simonaamstrong
Summary: es una adaptación de 3msc , donde Arnold y Helga son los protagonistas de esta hermosa historia-


bueno aquí mi segundo fics que subo, solo es una adaptación, realmente me costo hacerla, ya que no concuerda mucho con los personajes, pero espero que les gusto y comenten que les parecio, gracias por leerlo , los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, solo los junte, espero que les guste, :D si quieren pueden leerlo escuchando las canciones de la pelicula, en gran parte me inspire con ellas C:

**Tres metros sobre Hillwood**

Una rubia con grandes ojos azules estaba en su cuarto, sentada entre mucha ropa tirada sobre el suelo y cama, arreglándose o intentado lo, tenía toda su ropa revuelta en su cama, la que iba a elegir entre muchas, intentando elegir entre su vestido rosa con vuelos o sus pantalones negros con una camisa con tirantes blancas entre otros, tenía que elegir bien su vestuario ya que irían esa noche a la fiesta de su amiga Rhonda ella y su hermana.

- Eh, Helga estas lista ya hermanita.- entro una chica con pelo corto rubio con grandes ojos negros, dando salto como colegiala.- quería que me prestaras este vestido.- tomo rápidamente un vestido sin que Helga lo alcanzase a tomar

- Pero a ti no te viene ese, además aun no le he usado.- protesto esta, parándose al instante poniendo sus manos en sus caderas

- Vamos, será solo por hoy, además.- miro de reojo a su hermana.- deberías apurarte , papa nos está esperando

- Que.- dijo la rubia volviendo a mirar su ropa, cosa que su hermana tomo ventaja y salió de su cuarto con el vestido que había cogido.- espera, Olga.- sin poder detenerla.

Después de darse por vencida con su hermana, se decidió al final por ponerse su vestido rosa con vuelos dándose los últimos toques cepillando su cabello dándole ondas en las puntas. Su vestido la hacía ver bastante alta con sus largas piernas y su delgada figura que entonaba con cada vuelo que caía en ella, dando unos retoques de maquillaje ligero, fue en busca de su hermana para ir a la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron entraron juntas, su hermana estaba lo bastante inquieta, buscando a alguien con su mirada

- Pareces desesperada buscándolo.-dijo asqueada

- Eso hago.- al momento que pillo con el muchacho que buscaba y salió corriendo tras de el

- Olga…- grito esta exasperada, pero disimulando cuando su hermana le sacudió la mano cuando se iba con el muchacho

La rubia al darse por vencida con su hermana salió en busca de compañía, paseando por la casa donde veía muchas personas conocías quienes la saludaban y ella a ellos, pero siguiendo su camino hasta que unos brazos la rodearon.

- Pero quien rayos es? .- pregunto exaltada

- Quien más.- soltó una pequeña chica que se encontraba atrás de ella, de pelo negro y rasgos asiáticos

- Phoebe me asustaste.- le replico esta enoja pero lanzándose a sus brazos para saludarla

- Lo siento, ven vamos a bailar un rato, vine con dos amigos, vamos.- tiro de la rubia

Pasaron entre las personas hasta una esquina hacia una esquina donde se encontraron con dos muchachos.

- Quizás los recuerdes.- le dijo Phoebe- Stinky- señalando a un muchacho muy alto con pelo castaño – y Sid.- señalando al otro más pequeño con pelo negro y con una gran nariz.

- Claro.- dijo dando una sonrisa forzada, como no se iba a acordar de ese zopenco que andaba detrás de ella, mirando al alto.

- Venga, vamos a bailar.- agrego la asiática tomando la mano del chico de la gran nariz

- No tengo ganas de bailar.- bufo la rubia

- Yo tampoco , que te parece si salimos a la terraza.- propuso este siguiéndola mientras ella caminaba

El rato que estuvieron en la terraza, tenía más que enoja a la rubia, el castaño no dejaba de intentar ligar con ella, tocarle la mano o el pelo, cosa que ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia hasta que él le ofrece ir a tomar algo.

Volvieron rápidamente donde estaban todos, buscando la mesa de bebidas, buscando rapidamente un vaso para servirse un poco de soda, pero antes de seguir sintió a alguien demasiado cerca de ella

- Eh, fea - le dijo un muchacho alto rubio de ojos verdes. Ella solo lo miro extraña, no sabía si le hablaba a ella o a alguien más- que no me recuerdas? .- le pregunto mostrándole una sonrisa coqueta

- Quién eres?- le pregunto extraña y un tanto nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca

- Ayer te lleve a la escuela.- dijo este con más coquetería.

- Pero si yo me fui con mi padre.- le replico la rubia

- Bueno más bien te escolte hacia la escuela como una princesa.- le respondió acercándose más cerca de ella

- Tú eras el melenudo que andaba en esa motocicleta.- soltó esta enoja recordando al chico que había aparecido en su ventana hablando altaneramente, tomándole la mano, coqueteándole descaradamente frente a sus padres y su hermana.

- Helga ¿estás bien?- le pregunto el castaño que apareció detrás de ella – ¿te está molestando?

- no , tranquilo Stinky- le respondió la rubia intentando calmarlo

- ósea no te estoy molestando, entonces te gusta- le dijo el rubio acercándose peligrosamente

- no, zopenco- y le tira la bebida que tenía en su vaso, provocando que Stinky se echara a reír, lo que el rubio se enojó y lo empujo contra las mesas donde estaban las bebidas.

Helga al ver lo sucedido se fue en su contra, intentando ayudar a su amigo, pero fue el inicio del caos, ya que todos estaban contra todos, al parecer el rubio había traído a su pandilla a la fiesta de su amiga, ella no dudo de intentar detener al rubio. Pero sin éxito, el rubio la toma rápidamente sin que ella pudiera escaparse de sus brazos.

- Bájame, bestia, bájame.- gritaba está desesperada, pero sin resultado.- me disculpare, perdón, fue error- volvió a gritar, pero el rubio seguía caminando con ella al hombro

- Me tiras bebida y crees que te iras sin un castigo.- soltó riéndose

Antes de darse cuenta donde iban se vio volando al centro de la piscina mientras le salía un grito ahogado, intentando con todas sus fuerzas separarse del chico y salir a flote

- Que mejor que tomar un baño acompañado.- le dijo el rubio mirándola con una sonrisa

- Eres un zopenco.- chillo, saliendo de la piscina rápidamente toda empapada

- Creo que se te ve mejor el vestido así.- soltó el rubio feliz al ver la escena que presenciaba

Helga al notar su vestido pegado a ella, transparente que mostraba su ropa interior, salto a la piscina cubriéndose con sus brazos, mientras el rubio salía de la piscina sacándose la camisa, dejando una gran vista a aquella rubia que estaba hay.

-fue un placer haber tomado una ducha juntos.- dijo el rubio y se fue dejándola más enoja de lo que ya estaba.

Después de todo el caos, Stinky se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, ella tenía puesto una sudadera de él, ya que estaba toda empapada y enojada, pensando que toda la culpa de que su noche terminara como un fiasco era de aquel melenudo en motocicleta.

Mientras iban en camino ella le iba reprochando la cobardía del muchacho al no haberla ayudado, a lo que el respondía escusas tontas, pero siempre intentando quedar como un buen hombre que lo intento, cosa que la estaba exasperando más. Antes de seguir con su reproche, se escuchó un estruendo que hizo saltar a la rubia, mirando nerviosa de dónde provenía ese ruido. Miraba al muchacho por respuesta pero él estaba más asustado que ella, intento hablarle pero de nuevo otro estruendo la sacudió, y miro hacia atrás, vieron muchas motocicletas detrás ellos y justo al medio de toda esa tormenta de motores estaba el rubio que le sonreía.

- Son ellos- grito asustada- rápido, acelera- pero el muchacho solo se limitó a ignorarla y se detuvo en seco, chocando con uno de los hombres y tirándolo lejos enfrente de ellos. El hombre se movió y los otros fueron a su ayuda, dejando su oportunidad para salir de ahí.

Ya lejos de los posibles problemas él se detuvo y aparco el auto en una orilla. Ella lo observaba mientras el revisaba como había quedado el auto después de aquello, su rostro al ver cada abolladura se le ponía cada vez más pálido, ella pensaba que le daría un ataque de histeria hay mismo, por lo que opto por mirar hacia otro lado intentando calmarse, pensando que ya había salido de lo peor, pero eso ni ella misma se lo creyó cuando escucho el sonido de una motocicleta, volteando rápidamente, viendo como su amigo caía al suelo de un golpe.

- Pero que haces?- grito, mientras salía rápido del auto

El rubio lo tenía tendido en el suelo, sin poder moverse, mientras le golpeaba

- Déjalo, bestia, animal – volvió a gritar, pero volvió a ignorarla, ella al no tener respuesta se abalanzo sobre él, golpeándolo y pateándole, por lo que él se levando intento sacarla de encima pero ella más lo golpeaba.

- Está bien, está bien- estiro las manos – bájate

- Eres un zopenco, una bestia, lo vas a matar- gritaba, mientras su amigo aprovechaba de levantarse y huir de todo, dejándola solo con el rubio

- Al que tanto defiendes, no dudo en dejarte tirada

- ¿Qué?- miraba aturdida al auto que se alejaba- el….

- Bueno, yo me voy, estoy cansado- le dijo subiéndose a su moto

- No espera, no puedes dejarme aquí- lo miro desesperada buscando ayuda

- Vale.-replico el rubio- soy una bestia , un animal, un zopenco, pero subirías a mi moto- respondió entre risas amargas

- Está bien, gracias- le grito y camino por la gran carretera, pero siempre escuchando la motocicleta detrás de ella

- Vamos sube- le dijo el rubio- rápido

Helga al notar el repentino cambio del chico, se acercó lentamente y torpemente se subió a la motocicleta, provocando una risa al rubio. Enojándose y tirándole un golpe que fácilmente esquivo y dieron inicio al camino. Ella iba bastante nerviosa apenas estuvo en marche se aferró a la cuerpo del chico, he intentado calmarse a sí misma.

Al llegar a su casa y despedirse rápidamente de Arnold, entro sin problema, su hermana ya estaba allí, sus padres les dieron un sermón por separarse de su hermana y luego las mandaron a sus cuartos. Después de eso, los días transcurrieron rápidamente, llegando al fin al viernes donde su amiga no paraba de hablar de un chico que la había invitado a comer ese día, y que la estaría esperando afuera, ella apenas la escuchaba, ya que sus pensamientos giraban en torno a una cabellera rubia con grandes ojos verdes y sexy cuerpo, pero también ese mismo cuerpo, más bien ese mismo muchacho la tenía contra la espada y la pared, escuchaba cada rumor de él. "Era un don Juan" decían algunas, otras se explayaban más "esta de muerte" y muchos más donde dejaba claro que el suele jugar con muchas, poniendo en duda su propio juicio.

- Helga, Helga- chillo Phoebe

- ¿Qué pasa?- contesto molesta

- Esta hay- dijo nerviosa señalando a un moreno alto, que las miraba- es el muchacho que te he estado hablando, vino por mí – agrego entusiasmada

- ¿el que está al lado del rubio?- pregunto seria

- ¿L o conoces? Es Arnold, es el mejor amigo de Gerald.- Dijo feliz corriendo a los brazos del moreno

Helga camino rápidamente pasando a su amiga y encarando al rubio, por lo que él solo sonríe al tenerla enojada cerca sin que el aun hablase

- Helga vienes?- pregunto su amiga entre los brazos del moreno

- Te iras con ellos?- la rubia la miro intentando entender el afán de su amiga al irse con ese descabellado manojo de pelos

- Iremos por una pizza y luego nos vamos a las siamesas- agrego el moreno

- Siamesas?

- La carrera de motocicletas- le dijo Arnold – si quieres puedes montar conmigo- agrego mientras le sonreía pícaramente

- Ni muerta.- le grita en su cara y se va.

Solo con una cazadora que la cubría esa fría noche, caminaba sin rumbo por una gran calle con mucho ruido y muchas personas, ¿Dónde estaba?, claro, como no acordarse, iba hacia las siamesas, ni ella misma creía eso, como paso esto, muy fácil después dejar a su amiga e irse a su casa, cuando estaba a punto de dormir, llama la madre de su amiga preguntando por ella y dejándole un mensaje que la iría a recoger a la mañana. Desesperada Salió en busca de ella, caminando entre muchas personas. Los hombres con grandes chaquetas de cuero y las chicas con ropa bastante pequeña y corta para ese noche tan fría. Caminaba mirando cuidadosamente por si encontrar rápido a Phoebe, pero nada, hasta que escucho su risa tan risueña que la caracterizaba, volteo rápidamente encontrando a su amiga junto a una motocicleta abraza al moreno de antes.

- Helga, decidiste venir- le grito Phoebe alegre

- Estas loca, vine a buscarte, ha llamado tu madre

- Y que le dijiste? – contesto preocupada la pelinegra

- Que estabas en el baño, así que me dejo el mensaje.- bufo Helga enojada

- Vaya tu genio no tiene donde terminar- escucho atrás de ella una voz, que la ponía más nerviosa que lo normal

- Vamos por favor.- ignoro el comentario del chico y miro suplicante a su amiga

- Helga, porque no te quedas, solo queda una carrera, después iremos a comer.- ofreció su amiga intentando convencerla

- Yo... no…

- Arnold.- se escuchó una voz que ronroneo al decir el nombre del rubio

- Lila.- respondió sonriendo el rubio, Helga no sacaba la mirada de la nueva, era alta con ropa bastante corta que dejaba mucho a la vista, tenía el cabello rojo amarrado como una desdeñosa cola, la miraba con bastante desprecio, pero la rubia no se dejó intimidar, devolviéndole una venenosa mirada

- Participaras en la carrera? .- pregunto la pelirroja

- Eh.- le llamo la atención Arnold a Helga- subirás?- le pregunto mirándola

- Quien quisiera, idiota.- bufo la rubia

- Yo – soltó la pelirroja

- Vamos- le dijo Arnold. Dejando que se suba y se amarrara a la cintura de él, muy apegado, sacando provecho de su cercanía, provocando celos en la rubia, que vio la pelirroja. Mandándole una sonrisa burlona

- Phoebe voy montar una.- soltó enojada y Salió en busca de un sitio.

Todo paso muy rápido de un momento a otro se vio subiendo a una motocicleta, sin conocer al conductor de ella, aferrándose fuerte de él. Estaban todos en línea esperando que den la partida, se sentía tenso el ambiente, muchos gritaban nombres y aplaudían, otros silbaban para apurar el comienzo. Helga estaba más que asustada, estaba aterrada nunca pensó que estaría hay, sintió un pánico dentro de ella, cuando escucho el silbato y un estruendo la sacudió, había empezado. El viento pasaba fuertemente entre sus mejillas raspándolas, veía como todos corrían a toda velocidad y viendo como el grupo de personas se veía más pequeño cada vez, estaba aterrada y sujeta muy fuerte al hombre que conducía, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse esperando que pronto terminara, pero un fuerte golpe la saco de sus pensamiento, detrás de ella vio como dos motocicletas se estrellaban, la chica que venía detrás de una de ellas salió volando estrellándose en seco contra el piso.

- Detente.- grito desesperada al ver el accidente.- detente

- Que .- le grito el hombre

- Detente.- le grito de nuevo.- no ves que está herida

Al escucharla tan desesperada paro al instante sacudiéndola y casi votándola de la motocicleta. La rubia baja rápidamente de la motocicleta y corrió donde se encontraba la chica tirada. No se movía pero respiraba, eso la calmo, intento mirar hacia los lados si alguien la ayudaba con ella, pero todas las personas estaban enloquecidas corriendo, unas sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos, Helga se paró rápidamente y empezó a correr, pero alguien la agarró del brazo tirándola al suelo. Era un policía, la tenía tendida en el suelo, intento zafarse pero no podía, era el doble que ella, la levanto pero justo al momento de casi llevársela, el policía cae en seco al piso.

-sube.- le grita el rubio. Ella no duda y se encarama en ella, y rápidamente se apega a él, escapando del disturbio que se estaba formando.

Después de salir ilesos, la llevo directo a su casa. Ella iba aferrada a su espalda con los ojos cerrados, no quería mirar, no sentía el mismo miedo que sintió antes pero estaba lo bastante aturdida como para seguir encontrándose con más cosas.

- Si quieres quedarte así, por mí no hay problema.- le dijo Arnold sacándola de su pensamiento.- podemos cambiar de posición si quieres

- Lo siento – soltó, bajándose torpemente de la motocicleta, subiendo lentamente los escalones de su casa, pensando si Phoebe estará, o si esa chica estará bien, hasta que algo la sujeta. Se da vuelta y ve que el muchacho le tomo suavemente la mano y la atrajo hacia él, ella no apartaba la vista de esos hipnotizan tés ojos verdes, no veía ni escuchaba nada a su alrededor, solo el respirar de Arnold.

Lentamente el rubio empezó a acercarse a ella, acariciando suavemente su cintura y acercándola suavemente a él, con la otra hacia pequeños círculos en sus mejillas, en su pelo, incitándola a acercarse cada vez más a él. Ella no pensaba solo actuaba, teniéndolo tan cerca, solo tenía ganas de estar más cerca de él, cerro lentamente los ojos acercándose cada vez más dando el primer paso para besarlo

- Soy un zopenco, un melenudo, un bestia, pero te dejarías besar por mi.- soltó entre risas el rubio sacando de su trance a la rubia

Sabía que le había tomado el pelo, estaba más que enfurecida, con todo lo que había pasado esa semana lo que menos quería era eso, lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dio una gran bofetada dejándolo sorprendido. Corrió rápidamente a su casa, dando un gran portazo al entrar sin mirar atrás, subió a su cuarto encontrando a su amiga sumisa en un profundo sueño, cogió su pijama y fue al baño. Al cerrar la puerta soltó sus cosas y cayó sentada en el suelo, aún no había procesado todo lo que había pasado, cerro sus ojos sollozando silenciosamente esperando que nadie la escuchara.

Los días pasaron lentamente, algo la tenía bastante melancólica, claro que ella jamás lo aceptaría, su amiga sabía muy bien que era, pero ella solo la ignoraba, Phoebe ya había empezado a salir con Gerald, la mayoría del tiempo hablaba de las salidas que hacían y algunas con Arnold donde la rubia parecía bastante interesada pero disimulándolo bastante bien.

Era viernes por la noche, Helga recién se había bañado, ese día había tenido una conversación con Phoebe sobre donde irían ella y Gerald y su pandilla, Helga bufaba cada vez que su amiga nombraba al rubio, ella muchas veces le tiraba indirectas sobre el rubio, la rubia solo la ignoraba. Ya era tarde, estaba recostada en su cama, escuchando música de su celular, pensando y meditando, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida y su celular empezó a vibrar, vuelve a incorporarse empieza a revisar su celular, era Phoebe le mando un mensaje y adjunta una foto, duda unos momentos al abrirla pero de igual manera lo hace, sonriendo al ver lo que su amiga le había mandado, en la foto estaba Arnold apoyado mirando hacia la pista, todo el lugar lo rodeaba una brillante luz azul mesclada con negro, todos bailando y conversando alrededor de él, pero el solo miraba con un vaso en la mano, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca abierta, debajo una polera negra al igual que sus pantalones, el solo mirarlo en esa foto tan solitario, sabía lo que debía hacer, levantándose rápidamente de su cama y corriendo a su armario.

La música se escuchaba desde afuera, había una gran fila para entrar pero ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar, se coló rápidamente detrás de un grupo de chicas que intentaban coquetear con el guarda, ella solo espero un momento para que le tocara, el guardia la observo unos momentos y la dejo pasar, claro nadie dijo nada, quien lo haría, se había puesto su mejor ropa, su vestidos sin mangas blanco con vuelos, junto con una pequeña chaqueta rosa que hacían juego con sus zapatos. Camino entre la multitud, todos bailando y charlando, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, por lo que opto por ir a buscar algo que la calmara y le diera un poco de valor, se acercó a la barra y pidió un mojito, mientras esperaba empezó a mirar, buscando una cabeza rubia, dio rápidamente con ella, seguía donde mismo había estado, aislado del resto mirando la pista, ella estaba debajo, por lo que él no la podía ver. Apenas llego su mojito, se lo tomo todo sintiendo como el alcohol así lo suyo, camino entre las personas parando entre muchas que bailaban, escucho como una suave melodía la acompañaba cerrando sus ojos y empezando a moverse suavemente al compás de la canción, la música suavemente la envolvía, solo sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo mientras se balanceaba, solo sentía el compás de la música que la hipnotizaba cada vez más, sentía a las personas a su alrededor bailando cada cual su propio ritmo, se estaba dejando llevar por la música al igual que las otras personas. Un cosquilleo en sus brazos la hacen parar, lentamente se gira encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos verdes que no la dejaban de miras y poco a poco se acercaban, el muchacho suavemente enredo sus brazos alrededor de ella acercándola, ninguno de los dos hablaba, sabía que hablar no serviría en este momento, sino más bien dejarse llevar por el momento, por el momento de tenerlo tan cerca, por el momento que la tenía entre sus brazos.

Helga lentamente se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente con Arnold, pero sin salir de sus brazos, el la miraba cada vez más sin dejar su mirada, sabía que este sería el momento, el que ella tanto estaba esperando, se acercó suavemente al rubio cerrando por fin la distancia que los estaba separando, justo en el momento donde la canción estaba llegando a su clímax, uniéndose por fin al ritmo del vaivén de corazones, el tiempo parecía haber parado para todos, Phoebe y Gerald miraban sonriente aquella escena, pero no todos estaban felices Lila también observaba como su chico prefirió estar con la rubia que con ella, dándose por vencida y retirándose, dejando de mirar como Arnold y Helga se balanceaban al ritmo de la suave melodía entre besos y abrazos de dos enamorados.

espero que les allá gustado, comenten que les pareció y si quieren que haga otro de un libro o una película sera bienvenido , pronto haré otros mas, espero que les allá gustado, Helga y Arnold cambian de personalidad un poco pero sin perder lo que son, espero que se entienda, el final lo deje hasta hay ya que quería que terminaran juntos, no como en la película, así que perdonen por dejarlo hay pero ese era el mejor momento para ellos, espero sus comentarios GRACIAS 3


End file.
